


Pack no... Mate yes...

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Pack healing is not a thing...Mate healing on the other hand...Stiles figures it out eventually...
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 238





	Pack no... Mate yes...

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek again cause why not?
> 
> I love their chemistry and they always make the perfect match to the couple/style I have in mind. My ideas fit with them both so much.. So #sterek.. Again... 
> 
> Enjoy..

There are 3 deep wounds on Derek's naked chest and Stiles glares at them like they are offending him.

Stiles hates seen his Alpha, and secret crush, getting hurt like this but he can't stop the born werewolf either; he hates that even more.

Because apparently Derek has a mission to protect everyone, including Stiles.

Especially Stiles.

And the fragile human of the pack hates that!

No but wait Stiles isn't pack!

So after Deaton cleans the wounds he clears the room leaving the two men into a staring contest. 

"Don't do that again." Stiles demands.

"Save your ass you mean? Then don't chase immortal monsters alone!" the Alpha answers back mad flashing his red eyes to the human.

Stiles sighs and gets closer to the clinic's bed. "Scoot over." the human whispers and sits on the bed.

"What are you doing?" the born werewolf asks moving a little to give Stiles space. 

"Pack healing." the human responds.

"There is no such thing." the wolf responds as Stiles lays next to him.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say big guy.." the teenage boy sasses but Derek is in no mood to fight back; he is exhausted and Stiles' scent calms him quickly drifting him into a dreamless sleep. 

The next morning the Alpha is completely healed and has Stiles in his arms. 

None of them mentions it when Stiles wakes up. 

It's just a pack thing. 

It doesn't mean anything... 

Except it means... Everything... 

And its not a pack thing... 

Later that month Stiles gets hurt during a fight at school. Being sarcastic and standing up against a bunch of betas is never a good idea. The human ends up with 3 broken ribs. 

When Scott brings him home Derek is there. His best friend (the traitor) leaves and Stiles ends up with an angry Alpha fuming at his room. 

"What the hell have you been thinking? Why did you have to go against them?" the Alpha growls. 

"And what was I suppose to do, huh? They were picking on Liam. Bulling is not an option. Werewolf or not!" Stiles answers pointing a finger towards the werewolf. 

Derek huffs, knowing Stiles and how overprotective he becomes to those in need. The Alpha sits by the bed carefully, laying next to Stiles and holding him as he takes his pain away placing his hand on the stomach of the human. 

"What are you doing now?" Stiles wonders. 

"Pack healing" Derek sasses getting more comfortable on the human's bed. 

"I'm not pack. I'm just a pawny human." Stiles fights back. 

"You are something alright." the Alpha mumbles and hides on the human's neck. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stiles questions back. 

"Sleep, rest little troublemaker." the werewolf instructs caressing softly the naked skin of the human who feels the pain drained away from his body and melting to the caress and the attention. 

Stiles is asleep within minutes. 

He wakes up completely healed. 

He researches about it. 

Why he was healed so fast. 

He wasn't pack. He wasn't werewolf.. 

He was... No... It can't be... 

He drives fast, reaching the loft, and barges into the place finding the werewolf reading a book. 

"Mates?" Stiles tells at the Alpha furious. 

"Really Derek MATES?!" the human protests getting in front of the werewolf snatching the book from the older man demanding his attention. "Were you planning to ever tell me?" the human demands. 

Derek looks at him sad and shakes his head in denial; that's seems to trigger the human even more. 

"And you thought I wouldn't figure it out" Stiles smirks falling to the couch right next to the werewolf. 

"Too bad buddy. Now I know... And you are stuck with me! " the human says triumphantly leaning towards the bigger man. "What we are reading?" Stiles asks scanning the book and opens it in front of both of them. 

"We?" Derek asks arching his left eyebrow. 

"Yes WE Derek. We are mates. That's what mates do. Bonding." Stiles responds casually. 

"I don't need to bond with you." the Alpha says looking towards the human trying not to smile. 

Stiles' heart cracks a little and looks down defeated. Before bad thoughts cloud his mind Derek brings him to his laps hugging him and whispers to his ear. 

"You already have me wrapped around your little finger. What more could you possibly want?" the Alpha asks seductively sucking slowly the ear of the human. 

What??????? 

Stiles turns to look at him shocked and pretends to be mad again but he doesn't succeed to hide from his mate. 

"I hate you!" Stiles half whispers half moans. 

"Shhh we are bonding..." the Alpha purrs before he claims his mate's lips. 

Stiles feels lost within Derek's lips; and wouldn't trade it for the whole world. 

The end. :) 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated :)


End file.
